I'll find a way
by Adorable-SK
Summary: An arranged marriage never appealed to Tokaku, not that she imagined anyone would like that idea. Though it doesn't help when the person that you want to be with is someone completely different, though someone you can never be with. Haru x Tokaku


"Mother are you sure of this decision? Arranging for Tokaku to be married?" Mako Azuma spoke in concern for the young girl.

"Of course I am sure. She is my grandchild is she not?" The grandmother spoke "She is the heir of the Azuma clan. She must be willing to marry to bare us a child when she is of age."

"But this can't be can't be a decision you can make for her! Karami you cannot agree with this, she is your daughter!" Mako turned to her sister Karami Azuma who sat in her place silently avoiding eye contact with Mako.

"I'm more worried about Tokaku. She struggles to deal with others. She does not have many friends" Karami simply stated trying to bring their conversation away from the arranged marriage.

"That should not be a problem she is still only a child. When she comes of age she must be able to carry on the Azuma legacy" The old woman stated "I have already arranged for the Ichinose family to speak with ours. Mako make sure that Tokaku is prepared to meet them"

Wanting to insult the woman she simply held in her anger and nodded at the older woman before she went to speak with Tokaku

…

Tokaku lay on her bed the young 8 year old girl simply holding onto her pillow trying to comfort herself. She knew full well that her family was arranging for her to be married to some random boy.

Along with that she knew that her mother was constantly worried that she didn't have any friends. Not that she cared, she just wanted to be alone. Why should she have to be around people she didn't like?

"Tokaku"

The young blue haired girl heard a voice from behind her bedroom door. She knew it was her Aunt Mako but Tokaku stayed silent not answering her Aunt's call.

"The Ichinose family will be here soon, don't you want to meet them Tokaku?" Her aunt attempted to plead with her though to be honest she knew her niece's answer to her question.

Accepting what was going to happen, Tokaku walked towards the door opening it slowly looking at her Aunt,

Mako gave a smile towards the younger girl "I hear that the Ichinose family are going to bring their daughter. I'm sure you can play with her"

Tokaku still continued her silent stare giving no response accept simply following her Aunt in to the main room.

"Ah, good, you are here Tokaku " The older woman looked at her silent granddaughter. "I hope you do not plan to stay silent all day I want you to be on your best behavior when the Ichonise family arrives."

…

"Okasa why are we visiting this house again?" Haru looked up at her mother as they walked towards the Azuma house hold

"Me and your father and I have made plans so that your onii-chan can get married" Hinata Ichinose smiled as she looked down at the young girl "I'm sure you can make friends with Tokaku, she's the same age as you"

"Do…do you think she'll like me?" Haru questioned

"I'm sure she will. You're an Ichinose after all" Hinata reassured the young girl who smiled in response to her mother's statement. Reaching the house, Haru watch as her mother spoke with the old woman as they began talking Haru looked around the room before noticing another young girl.

Tokaku saw the other girl as she entered her house, but as the young girl saw her she quickly glanced away from the pigtailed girl.

"Haru, why don't you go introduce yourself to Tokaku while I speak with her family?" Hinata suggested to her daughter who nodded at her mother's suggestion.

"Ok, then" Haru responded walking over to the other young girl who didn't even bother to look at her as she wondered over to her "I'm…i'm Haru. Nice to meet you" The red haired girl introduced herself to the other girl

"Whatever" Tokaku simply responded to the young girl walking away from her.

"Ehh?" Haru panicked as the other stared walking away from her. 'Did…did this girl not like her?' Attempting to befriend the girl she quickly caught up to the girl walking along side her much to the blue haired girl's distress. "Do you want to go and play?"

"Not really" Tokaku bluntly responded to the girl's request casing Haru's expression to drop. Noticing the girl's sudden change of expression Tokaku felt slightly bad for the girl. Sighing she gave in "Ok then"

"Huh?" Haru looked back at the girl

"Let's go play" Tokaku explained to the other girl whose face lit up grabbing Tokaku's hands and pulling her away. "Hey…s…slow down" Tokaku called to the girl who was practically dragging her away.

…

"Wow Tokaku-san your garden is amazing" Haru ran out into the open space jumping around the large garden.

"Be careful" Tokaku told the girl as she wondered exactly how exactly this girl was simply impressed by a garden. Standing in her place she continued to watch the girl as she ran around.

Stopping in her place Haru turned back to the other girl who stood in her place. "Come on Tokaku-san let's explore" Haru once again grabbed Tokaku dragging her once through the garden into the forest that was connected to the house's garden.

"Geeze this girl is annoying" The blue haired girl though sighing as she watched the cheerful girl drag her through the forest. She had only just met this girl and now she was finding herself being dragged through a forest by this girl.

"Wow this forest is really large" Haru made conversation with the other girl as she glanced around

"We should turn back, If we stay too long our family will start to wonder where we are" Tokaku stated

"Aww but Tokaku-san we've only just started walking" Haru complained

Tokaku grunted at the girl as she stared at the other girl "If you wish to stay here then you can, but i'm turning back" The blue haired girl left the pig tailed girl on her own as she turned to leave. As she left she felt rather good to be away from that pest. Continuing to walk the path back to her house Tokaku froze hearing the sound of a yell behind her.

Panicking Tokaku realised that the scream must have come from Haru. Turning around she rushed down the path before finding Haru who was holding her leg in pain crying in pain.

"Haru!" Tokaku rushed over to the girl to make sure she was ok "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine. I was just picking some flower to give to Tokaku-san to apologise for being a nuisance, but I didn't realise there was a beehive near there. I got stung"

Tokaku glanced over at a nearby tree that was inhabited by bees. They obviously must have thought she was a threat and stung her.

"It..it was just one bee don't worry." Haru attempted to reassure the girl "Is it ok?"

"Huh?" Tokaku looked down at a bee that lay still. It couldn't be helped it was obvious fact that bees died when they used their stinger on a human. "N…no"

"That's so sad" Haru's face dropped at hearing the girl's response. "It's sad. It was just trying to protect it's home"

Typical, Tokaku sighed at the girl. She was more concerned about the bee then herself. "Can you walk?" Tokaku questioned

"I think so" Haru attempted to stand before failing an clutching her leg "Oww"

"Here, I'll carry you" Tokaku picked up the girl. Luckily for her Haru didn't weigh that much so she wasn't that hard to carry. "You should have been more careful." Tokaku lectured the girl

As Tokaku carried the girl the blue haired girl looked down at the girl who was smiling at her "What's so funny?" Tokaku asked

"I was just thinking. Even though you left Tokaku-san rushed back to make sure that I was ok" Haru explained smiling at her carrier.

"D…doesn't it irritate you?" Tokaku questioned the girl

"W..what?" Haru tilted her head at Tokaku's statment

"That they're forcing me to marry your brother?" Tokaku explained

"Well…I suppose, but if you married Onii-chan, I'd be able to see you a lot more" Haru responded

"Y..you idiot" Tokaku blushed looking away from the girl. To be honest she wondered why exactly she had bothered to go back and save her. Why did she bother?

Reaching the house she opened the door carrying Haru and putting her down

"Haru are you ok? What happened" Hinata rushed over to her daughter

"I'm fine I just, got a little stung but Tokaku carried me back here" Haru explained to her mother

Looking at her own family Tokaku cleared her throat gaining their attention

"Obaasan, I want to marry Ichnose." Tokaku stated pleasing her grandmother "But I want to marry Haru Ichinose"

Suddenly taken back by her granddaughter's request before she frowned at the young girl. "I'm sorry Tokaku but that request cannot be fulfilled. Two girls cannot be married."

"I don't care" Tokaku piratically yelled as she turned to Harum picking her up and carrying her off.

"Tokaku" Karami attempted call out to her daughter who did not listen to her.

"Leave her be" The grandmother spoke "She will eventually come to her senses and realise she cannot marry Haru"

…

As Tokaku carried Haru of she set her down resting,

"I don't care what they say I don't want to marry your brother I want to marry you Haru." Tokaku sat next to Haru

Haru fidgeted slightly before she smiled at the blue haired girl "I…I think that I wouldn't mind being your wife Tokaku"

"Haru…" Tokaku simply whispered before she grabbed the red haured girl's hands. "I…I promise Haru. I'll find a way for us to be married!


End file.
